The present invention relates generally to web browser enhancements. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for adding plug-ins to a web browser.
Web browsers require application or programs called plug-ins to perform certain functions. As used herein, any operation that can be performed by a plug-in, such as opening and viewing a certain file type, will be referred to as a function. Once a plug-in is installed, the web browser can perform all the functions that the installed plug-in can perform. Typically, each plug-in can perform a multitude of functions, such as open a video file, view an animation file, and open an audio file. Some of the plug-ins are free, while other plug-ins require payment. Since the amount of plug-ins are increasing in number, knowing which plug-in to select can be a difficult task and installing the right set of plug-ins can be a complex process.
It is difficult to figure out all the functions the web browser is capable of performing and which plug-ins provide which functions. It is not necessarily a one-to-one relationship. Plug-ins may provide solutions to multiple functions. Sometimes, multiple plug-ins capable of performing the same functions are installed. This overlap in functions causes a waste in disk space, and often confusion on the part of the user as to which plug-in is executing which function. For example, a plug-in for viewing animations may also contain a function for listening to audio, while a plug-in for viewing movies may contain the same function for listening to audio. By installing both the plug-in for viewing animations and the plug-in for viewing movies, the user would have installed two plug-ins which provide the same function, that is, a function for listening to audio. What is needed is an easy way to determine which plug-ins are required for performing which functions, and what is the optimal set of plug-ins for the user to install.
In view of the above limitations of existing web browsers, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a computer system comprising a processor, a storage medium operatively coupled with the processor, a web browser that executes in the processor from the storage medium and that utilizes plug-ins, and a plug-in utility that executes in the processor from the storage medium and that organizes plug-ins. The plug-in utility is configured to provide a general functions list that lists at least one function that can be performed by at least one registered plug-in through the web browser. The plug-in utility is further configured to generate a specific plug-ins list that lists at least one registered plug-in that can perform a selected function. In one preferred embodiment, the plug-in utility is configured to download a selected registered plug-in. In another preferred embodiment, the plug-in utility is configured to provide a general plug-ins list that lists at least one registered plug-in, and to provide a specific functions list that lists every function for a selected registered plug-in.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of adding a plug-in to a web browser, the method comprising providing a general functions list that lists at least one function that can be performed by at least one registered plug-in through the web browser, and selecting one function that a user would like to add to the web browser from the general functions list. In one preferred embodiment, the method further comprises generating a specific plug-ins list that lists at least one registered plug-in that can perform the selected function, and selecting one registered plug-in to perform the selected function from the specific plug-ins list. In one preferred embodiment, the method comprises selecting a registered plug-in from a general plug-ins list that lists at least one registered plug-in, and the providing of a specific functions list that lists every function that the selected registered plug-in can perform.
As will be appreciated by those of skill in this art, the above described aspects of the present invention may also be provided as apparatus or computer program products and is particularly well suited to program tools, applications, or operating systems which utilize plug-ins.